


Too Soon

by Leonharte



Series: Useless Lesbian Vampire Lover [2]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3216257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonharte/pseuds/Leonharte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though Carmilla is 334 years old, she still hasn't perfected the art of making love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Soon

"This feels silly," Carmilla grumbled, blushing slightly as she sat on the bed next to Laura, who was lying on top of the covers very naked. Laura got to her knees behind Carmilla and tugged at the harness around her hips, before running one hand up to caress a breast and kiss at her neck in an attempt to get her more into it. Carmilla leaned back into her touch with a sigh, placing a hand on Laura's thigh. Laura reached around to stroke the red dildo held in place at Carmilla's crotch, causing the vampire to jump and twitch around. Laura giggled at her nervousness. 

"Why does this bother you so much?" Laura asked, with a quick kiss as she caressed Carmilla's face.  
"It doesn't," Carmilla replied, attempting a return to her usual stoic self. The illusion was thoroughly shattered by the uncomfortable look on her face as Laura began touching the dildo again.   
"It's sexy," Laura murmured, before kissing her. Their kiss deepened, Carmilla's hands in Laura's hair as Laura continued to work the dildo with her hand. The movements were causing it to graze Carmilla's clit ever so slightly.   
"You're sexy," Laura whispered in Carmilla's ear, before sliding off the bed onto her knees. Carmilla watched her as she settled in between the vampire's legs.

"What are you doing?" Carmilla asked, squirming as Laura ran both hands up her sensitive inner thighs.   
"Just relax," Laura replied, giving a kiss to where her hands had just been. Carmilla watched, wide eyed, as Laura took the tip of the dildo in her mouth, her hands on Carmilla's hips. Carmilla wasn't sure what to do with her hands, so she leaned back on them slightly, unable to look away from Laura as she took more of the toy into her mouth. The vampire found it surprisingly sexy, and encouraged Laura with a low groan as she picked up pace with her mouth wrapped around the fake cock. There was definite pressure on Carmilla's clit now, and she tilted her hips slightly to get more. 

Laura moved her hand around to under the base of the toy, where she was able to run her fingers through Carmilla's wet folds. Carmilla moaned as she slipped a finger in, curling it upwards, and worked harder on the dildo. Laura glanced upwards and saw Carmilla's head thrown back, her eyes shut tight, her chest flushed and heaving. The sight was an incredible turn on, and she squeezed her thighs together to try get some contact. Carmilla could smell her girlfriend's arousal, and it only added to the sensations Laura was inflicting on her. She could feel herself getting closer to an orgasm, and wanted more. She pushed Laura off her gently, then in a display of vampiric strength and speed had her underneath her on the bed. The tip of the dildo was touching Laura's entrance, and Carmilla looked in her eyes, seeking permission to continue. Laura nodded and drew her down into a searing kiss.

Awkwardly, using one hand, Carmilla managed to get the dildo inside Laura, who gasped at the feeling. Carmilla immediately froze. Laura clawed at her hips, pulling their hips flush and Carmilla deep inside her. Carmilla took the hint, slowly taking a few practice thrusts before building into a rhythm. Laura was moaning below her, her nails in Carmilla's back. The vampire had been so close to orgasm before, it didn't take long for her to build again, and in no time at all she was coming in gasps, biting down hard on Laura's neck and collapsing into her. Laura was still moving her hips underneath her as Carmilla laid still, coming down from her high.

"Carmilla," Laura said with a frown, and immediately she knew by the use of her full first name and the tone of Laura's voice she was in trouble.   
"Yes?" she asked, burying her head in Laura's shoulder.  
"You seriously couldn't last any longer?" Laura asked, exasperated and a little desperate. Carmilla shrugged, a little embarrassed.  
"Sorry, it was just so hot and you were making all those noises and-"  
"Excuses, Karnstein, really?" Laura said, pushing Carmilla off. The dildo came out of Laura with a small popping noise and Carmilla giggled. Laura hit her in the shoulder, a little harder than she meant to. Carmilla stood and unbuckled the dildo.  
"What are you doing?" Laura demanded, frustrated and still very horny.  
"You know I don't need this to make you feel good," Carmilla said with a smirk, before sliding back onto the bed and lifting Laura's legs onto her shoulders. Laura's frowns quickly disappeared as the vampire started work with her very talented tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any ideas that might suit the theme of this series, drop it in the comments or Tumblr.


End file.
